


Seven

by beanabaybee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory play Truth or Dare.





	

 

“Ok, my turn, truth or dare?” Amy Pond poked the Doctor playfully in the ribs and took a sip of her drink.

“Alright, alright. I’m done running around in my underwear and kissing parts of the TARDIS. This time, I’m going for truth.” The Doctor teetered a bit in his seat, having been goaded by Amy into drinking the wine she’d found in one of the storage closets of the TARDIS, which she’d only gone looking for because  it was all well and good that the TARDIS had to stay parked in this exact spot in space while it refueled, but after two days, everyone was _bored_.

“All right,” Amy slurred a bit in her Scottish brogue, “you’ve been all over time and space, met lots of alien races and such, but how many have you slept with?”

“Yeah, and were they all women? Or uh, females, I suppose?” Rory had had, well, too much to drink if he was honest, but he had to admit he was having fun. He’d finally given in and started seeing the Doctor as a friend and not as a threat to his marriage. Plus, he could certainly think of worse places to be trapped for two days than on a spaceship with his wife and her best friend.

“I…well,” The Doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding the gazes of his friends, “not as many as you might think.”

“That’s not a number, Doctor.” Amy poured the last of the wine into his glass, spilling a bit on the cuff of his trousers.

“Ah, ah, ah,” The Doctor flailed about a bit, almost hitting Amy with his wine glass, “the game is one question, one answer. You’ll just have to wait until it’s your turn again. Now. My turn. Rory,” he turned to the other man, cheeks rosy, a grin spread across his face, “truth or dare?”

“Oh, what the hell,” Rory mumbled, stealing Amy’s wine and taking a sip, “dare.”

“Ok, um,” at this point, the Doctor was clearly drunk and was having a hard time coming up with words, “kiss Amy.”

Rory shrugged and leaned in, glad to have gotten away easily when Amy held a hand up to stop him.

“Oh, Doctor, that’s _boring_! He should, should, kiss you instead!”

“I’m sorry, what?” Rory’s question was muffled against Amy’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, c’mon guys,” Amy made a point of wiping her hand on her leggings, “I’m _bored_. And it’s just us three.” She looked around her, “and the TARDIS. Who’s going to know?”

The Doctor looked at Rory and shrugged, “Oh, yes, Rory, why not?”

“Why not? Rory stood, nearly hitting his head on the console, “why not? I’m married!” He gestured at Amy, “to you! You know, that, and I’m straight.”

A wicked grin crossed Amy’s face, “well, mostly.”

“Ooh,” The Doctor intoned, “do tell!”

“Sorry, no,” Rory started matter-of-factly before Amy cut in- “His name was Robin!”

“Amy!” Rory exclaimed, turning red from head to toe, “you are literally the only person I’ve ever told about that.”

“You didn’t tell me, I walked in on it!” She turned to The Doctor, “we were fourteen, and Robin was his best friend. I came over to study with them one night and-“

“If I kiss him will you stop talking?”

“What”

“If I kiss The Doctor,” Rory spoke slowly, “will you stop telling this story?”

Amy sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, in her best ‘try me’ pose, “go on then.”

Rory cleared his throat nervously, “Um, ok, uh..”

The Doctor, who was clearly still drunk, leaned in and puckered dramatically.

“Oh fuck it,” Rory muttered under his breath, before closing the space between the two men. The kiss was hesitant at first, then sloppy and drunken.

Amy giggled. “That’s my boys!”

***

Later that evening, the three lay on the floor of the TARDIS, Amy’s head on The Doctor’s chest and hand holding Rory’s. They’d been laying in silence this way for hours when the Doctor piped up. “Seven.”

“Hmm?” Amy hummed, not even realizing she had started drifting off.

“Well, I was married for a few centuries, then alone for a few more. After that…” he drifted off for a moment, clearly lost in thought, “after that, well, it’s never really casual for me, so, seven it was. I know it’s not an impressive number but-“

“No,” Amy cut him off sleepily, “but it definitely feels like the right number for you.”


End file.
